Faberry Mini-fic Archive
by TheSilentPen
Summary: An archive of faberry mini-fics written on Tumblr to prompts made by anon and signed Tumblr followers. All genres, some AU. Will continuously be added to on 'Mini-fic prompt-me' days.
1. It's Your Move, Fabray

**Prompt: Romantic!Quinn wins Rachel over before Finn can make a move.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of its characters

**A/N:** Okay guys, I just recently started a program on Tumblr called 'Mini-fic Prompt me' where people send in mini-fic prompts and I write mini-fics for them! This 'story' will be all those little mini prompts (since I need somewhere to put them) I'll post them here AND on Tumblr. You can prompt me through tumblr, if that's what you'd like :) Hope you enjoy, **Please review.**

* * *

**It's Your Move,** **Fabray**

TheSilentPen

* * *

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, clenching her fist around the bunch of flowers clasped desperately in her hand. Her heart **pounded** in her ears and her shoulders trembled.

The starched lines of her dress, fresh from the cleaners, crinkled and her palms sweated profusely.

'_I can do this,'_ she thought to herself numbly, staring through the yammering crowd of teens. She nodded confidently to herself. '_She can't say no, you're a much better option than him.'_

Hazel eyes snapped open, glinting with determination that built as lumbering Finn Hudson stood at his locker, grinning as he shook the half-wilted flowers in his hand.

He wouldn't have Rachel. He never would.

Quinn strode confidently through the crowd, chin high. She felt her heart pound harder as she drew closer to the object of her affections.

"Rachel!"

Smiling brown eyes clouded over confusedly as Quinn held out the bouquet of gardenias out, a blush staining the notorious head cheerleader's cheeks. "Quinn… what is this?"

"I-I know you like gardenias and umm…" Hazel eyes fell to the ground. '_Go Fabray, do it!'_ "I-I really wanted to ask you… Would you go out with me on Friday after the game?"

Rachel's brow furrowed. "Go out with you… on a date?"

Quinn's cheeks reddened. "A-ah… y-yes… B-but you don't have to… G-god I shouldn't have assumed that-."

A delicate kiss was placed to a burning red cheek, stopping the halting sentences falling from Quinn's mouth.

Rachel smiled as she slowly closed her locker, arms tucked about her books, hand falling to grasp Quinn's. Brown eyes softened. "Yes… of course I'd love to go out with you… Meet up after the game?"

Quinn swallowed. "Y-yeah…"

Rachel smiled again, taking the gardenias. "Thank you, Quinn. This was so sweet of you… I'll see you Friday."

As Rachel started down the hall, Quinn put a hand to her cheek dazedly, grinning after her. '_She said **yes**.'_

Behind her, Finn Hudson slammed the door of his locker, threw the wilted flowers to the ground, and started off to class huffily.

—


	2. Please, Don't Do This

**Prompt: Quinn makes it to the Finchel wedding (no car accident)**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee or any of its characters.

* * *

**Please, Don't Do This**

_TheSilentPen_

* * *

"Is there any among you who would-."

The doors to the chapel banged open as a lone cry sounded throughout the interior, echoing desperately across the hall.

"Stop!"

The claustrophobic little crowd turned and looked wide-eyed at the sole objector, standing at the door, panting.

Quinn Fabray stood at the entrance, white cardigan falling from her shoulder, pink bridesmaid dress rumpled. Hazel eyes stood locked with surprised chocolate, a searing connection forming across the menial distance between them.

"Rachel," the name was a desperate, loud whisper in the silence of the hall. "Rachel, _please_ don't do it. Just wait… Please wait. Don't make this mistake."

"It's not a mistake," Rachel murmured. No one could tell whether she was saying it to herself or to Quinn. "I love Finn, we can grow together. This is my-."

"You're making a mistake, Rachel," Quinn said desperately. "You can do _so_much better than this. You have such a bright future. _Please_ don't do thi-."

"You don't get to ruin this!" Finn stepped forward, standing between his fiancée and his ex-girlfriend. He pointed an accusatory finger at Quinn. "You don't get to take this away from me. Why do you always do this to me, Qui-."

"It's not _about_ you, Finn," Quinn cried out, hazel eyes sparkling with tears. "It's never been about _you_."

Finn's eyes widened. "…You mean…"

"It's always been about _her_," chocolate eyes snapped up to meet melancholy green. "It's been about her for as long as I can remember. So stay out of this, Finn… _please_."

"You… you're a dyke?" Finn whispered, eyes wide. "You love her?" His voice grew in anger as his fists clenched and he advanced toward Quinn dangerously. "I won't let you-."

"**Finn**!"

The lumbering boy stopped in his stride, turning shocked eyes on his fiancée. "_Rachel…"_

Rachel shook her head slowly. "Don't do it, Finn."

His jaw worked soundlessly. "Rachel, you can't tell me you-."

"I can't marry you."

Finn staggered back as though hit. "_What…?_"

Rachel swallowed. "…I can't marry you, Finn."

His voice grew angry. "You don't feel something for-."

"I don't love her," Rachel said quickly, looking to Quinn. "…I don't love her like I love you. But… there's something there.

"And I can't marry you if I feel the slightest bit uncertain," Rachel continued, looking down. "I can't give myself to you wholly if I everything doesn't _belong_ to you.

"So I'm asking you for more time… more time to look into myself… _Please_."

Finn reached out slowly. "We're… we're in love, Rachel we-."

"If you love me, you'll wait," Rachel said firmly, jaw tight as she fought against the emotion. "If you can't wait, then I'll give your ring back and we won't do this."

"Rachel," Finn shook his head, "we have to do this now or-."

The glistening band fell at his feet, ringing musically as it hit the marble.

"…Then we can't do this at all, Finn."

Rachel locked her jaw and strode past her almost-husband, head down. She held a tentative hand out toward Quinn, a small little half smile on her lips, even though her heart was breaking.

"…Come with me?" it was soft, pleading in its fragility.

And Quinn nodded, draping an arm about the girl's shoulders, allowing her to press her sorrows into her.

"Yeah…" Quinn said hoarsely. "I'll come with you."

As they strode from the chapel together, draped about one another, that_something_ in Rachel's heart grew the slightest bit.

'_I'll **always** come with you.'_

* * *

_**A/N:** _Review, maybe? :)


	3. Don't Go Too Far, Charlie!

**Prompt: Quinn/Rachel/kids :)**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee or any of its characters.

* * *

**Don't Go Too Far, Charlie**

_TheSilentPen_

* * *

"Don't go too far out, Charlie!" Rachel cupped her hands about her mouth, shouting after the streaking blur of blonde, red, and blue hurrying off into the emerald green field of grass.

Little Charlie Berry-Fabray pivoted quickly, jumping on his toes, deep brown eyes twinkling as he threw his mother a bright smile and waved a hand. "I'll be fine, Mama! I'm a big kid! I can do lots of stuffs on my own!"

With those words he turned again, headed toward the largest tree in the vicinity, no doubt to scramble up its branches.

Rachel gave a little huff, blowing a loose strand of brown hair from her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest with a smile. "What a little troublemaker."

"He's just like you, you know," a teasing voice sounded from behind her.

Warm arms wrapped around Rachel's waist, a slight heaviness settling on her shoulder. A kiss was pressed to the tan column of Rachel's neck, making the singer shiver, her eyes fluttering softly.

A smile worked its way across Rachel's lips as she locked her fingers with slim, delicate pianist's digits settled about her waist. "Mmm, I don't think that's the way it works, Fabray. He's a bit more devious say… like _you_."

"It's Berry-Fabray," Quinn purred into Rachel's ear, inhaling Rachel's spicy scent. "And **your** son is more like you. Did you see that evil little grin on his face? Definitely you."

"You carried him for nine months," Rachel chuckled, "so I think he received your evil through osmosis. Nine months in your womb have made him a mini-Quinn Fabray."

"How about," a kiss on the cheek, "we compromise. He's just like **both** of us."

"Mmm, I'm open to negotiation," Rachel turned in Quinn's arms, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. Tanned hands fell to the slightest swell in Quinn's stomach. "You feeling okay today?"

"Yeah," Quinn smiled against her lips. "She's a little more active than usual today… Definitely a Berry."

"We can argue about that later, hmm?" Rachel whispered, before kissing Quinn again.

"Ewww, no kissing!" The adults broke apart to see Charlie covering his eyes, perched high in the tree. "No mommies kissing! So gross!"

Quinn's eyes sparkled, a slight chuckle issuing from her throat. "Is that so, my little monkey? So then you don't need any goodnight kisses before bed anymore?"

Charlie's eyes rounded before he shook his head quickly. "I said no mommies kissing! Just mommies!"

Rachel laughed before kneeling down on the ground. "Then come here and give your mommies kisses. We need them to survive."

And as Charlie scrambled down the tree, eager to please, Rachel smiled.

Life couldn't be any better than this.

—


	4. I'm A Gamer, Baby

**Prompt: Playing video games~**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, LoZ or any of its characters.

* * *

**I'm A Gamer, Baby**

_TheSilentPen_

* * *

"Just one more hit, just one more hi-NO!" Rachel groaned, throwing down the Wiimote Classic controller and burying her hands in her hair. "Goddamnit, I was so close!"

The game over sign flashing across the screen was taunting her, she was sure of it. She narrowed her eyes from behind her thick, square rimmed glasses, shaking her fist. "It's the goddamned fairy screaming '**LOOK!**' and '**LISTEN!'**… If only she would shut her fu-."

"Rachel, what are you doing?"

Rachel yelped, nearly falling off the table she sat perched on. Her eyes swiveled to face the amused gold-greens of her girlfriend, Quinn.

"Jesus Quinn," Rachel breathed, straightening her glasses across her nose. "Don't scare me like that… When did you get in?"

A thin, golden brow rose slightly. "I knocked for several minutes and rang the doorbell. Leroy had to open the door. I thought some axe murderer might've gotten you." Quinn smirked, looking up at the screen. "But I guess you were doing something a little different, hmm?"

"I-it's for research," Rachel stammered, picking up the wiimote again, reaching to take off her glasses.

"Research?" Quinn drawled. "For what?"

"A video game… studies…" she searched for the word, "…seminar."

"Oh," Quinn smirked. "And that's why you're wearing a triforce shirt and have a gold Zelda wiimote only available through special order, hmm?"

"I-I-," Rachel stammered.

"It's okay, Rachel," Quinn laughed. She smiled as she took the thick glasses and set them on the bridge of Rachel's nose again, kissing burning cheeks. "I think it's really cute that you're a closeted Zelda geek-."

"Fan."

"Same difference," Quinn shrugged. She took her coat off, throwing it on the couch as she sat. "So which temple are you on? Fire, water?"

"I'm battling Dark Link," Rachel sighed.

"So water."

"Ye-" Rachel froze before looking wide-eyed at Quinn. "Wait, how do you know that?"

Quinn smirked. "Baby, you're not the only one who likes to game."

Rachel blinked. "…You just became ten times sexier."

"I wasn't sexy already?"

"You were, now you're just overwhelmingly sexy."

"Well that can wait until after this temple," Quinn nodded at the screen. "How many skultullas and heart pieces have you collected."

Rachel stared, wide-eyed. "Uhm… a few?"

"We'll go back to check. Right now, let's deal with this Dark Link bastard," Quinn rolled up the sleeves of her long sleeved shirt. "And mute it. I can't stand the goddamned fairy."

* * *

**A/N:** Sooo... Review? :)


	5. What's THAT On Your Face!

**Faberry Prompt**: Toothpaste. (Don't be cliche! :D )

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

* * *

**What IS That On Your Face?**

_TheSilentPen_

* * *

"Rachel, what _do_ you have on your face?"

Rachel furrowed her brow confusedly, stopping mid-hall to look up at her girlfriend. "Nothing."

"It's not _nothing_ if I can see it, Rachel," Quinn said exasperatedly as she reached up to wipe at Rachel's lip. She scowled as the girl ducked out of the way. "_What_ are you doing?!"

"There's nothing _there_ for you to wipe away!" Rachel huffed. "So _don't touch me_."

"Baby, you have toothpaste on your lip-."

"Quinn Fabray, I take great pride in my hygiene," Rachel dodged another hand. "I wash my face, exfoliate, and do a vigorous skin care routine every morning and night. I do not appreciate your underhanded attempt to grope me at school."

Quinn scowled. "Grope you? In _school_? _Really_, Berry?!"

"It is as I have said it," Rachel crossed her arms, turning up her nose. "You are so desperate for the touch of my lips that you have had to resort to this-."

The quick wipe of a finger across her lip made Rachel freeze in her sentence. She turned, ready to yell at her girlfriend, only to find a toothpaste stained finger in her face.

She smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Honey, I'll make it up to you?"

Quinn frowned. "You'd better."


	6. You're MINE, Fabray!

**Prompt:** Rachel surprises Quinn at Yale and gets jealous of Quin & another girl having coffee on a bench, laughing and chatting. - :) all up to you! thanks

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of its characters

* * *

**You're Mine, Fabray**

_TheSilentPen_

* * *

The anger welled in her veins, shook in her hands, and flared in her stomach.

She'd come come all this way. Sat on a fucking train for nearly an or so next to a smelly hobo with a shady small and rank breath to see her, and **this** was the thanks she got?

Not that Quinn had known that she was going to show up. Not that she'd given any **indication **that she was going to show up at all.

But still, did Quinn really have to sit there, look pretty, happy, and smiley with **another girl**?

'_She's not pretty at all_,' Rachel scoffed, crossing her arms, eye twitching as the mystery girl placed a hand atop Quinn's with a bright, pearly smile. '_Her nose is… proportional to her face, she has very nice hair, and she's most likely brilliant since she attends Yale… But she's probably tone deaf. And her teeth are as perfectly straight as mine. And all the coffee she drinks will stain them eventually!'_

She restrained the urge to grab the table and slam the brunette sitting opposite Quinn upside the head with it as she pasted a fake smile across her lips. Thank god for her acting class.

Rachel straightened her blazer and mussed her hair the slightest bit (just to add a little extra sex appeal), before she strode into the coffee shop, high-heeled, black leather boots clacking against the tiled floor.

She strode evenly over to the table before slamming her hands down, making both Quinn and the mystery girl jump at the impact.

"What are you doing-Rachel?!" Quinn stared, wide-eyed at the singer, hazel orbs tinted the slightest bit of amber as they traveled across her frame. "Oh God, I didn't know you were coming. Did I not get your e-mail?!"

"Hi Quinn," Rachel responded, smiling tightly. "And no, I sent no e-mail… I used the metro north past because I thought you might want a little bit of a… **surprise**. So here I am," she looked over at the brunette with a glare. "**_Surprise_**."

"You're definitely a surprise," Quinn said, drawing attention back to her. She nodded toward the brunette. "I was just having some coffee with-."

"Serena," the girl said with a dazzling smile, offering Rachel hand in greeting. "I've heard so much about you, Rachel. I'm so excited we finally got to meet."

Rachel sniffed at the offered hand. "…Yes, I'm _so_ glad." She turned to look at Quinn, gaze burning into confused hazel. "Quinn, I need to talk to you outside."

"But-."

"Now," the word was sharp and final. Pivoting on her heel, Rachel turned and strode out the door, glancing over her shoulder to make sure Quinn followed.

Once outside, she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Who is _that?"_ Rachel said.

"Serena?" Quinn said confusedly. "She's a friend."

"You don't have coffee with friends who look like _that_, Quinn," Rachel frowned. She strode forward, pushing Quinn against the brick wall. "Do you understand?"

"Rachel, what is this abou-mmph!"

The words were stolen from Quinn's lips as Rachel sealed her mouth with a searing kiss.

The blonde grunted as Rachel pushed her further into the wall, manicured nails wandering over curves hidden beneath her corduroy jacket. A teasing tongue wrenched its way into her mouth, a healthy groan bubbling up from Quinn's lips.

"You don't smile and _laugh_ that way with a friend," Rachel growled as she pulled her lips away from a whimpering Quinn's, descending to her neck.

Stinging little nips were placed across the pale column of Quinn's throat.

"You don't giggle," Rachel snarled, "like a fucking school girl for friends. Only your little boy toys. I know how you work Quinn, I've seen you flirt."

"She's," Quinn groaned, offering more of her throat. "She's not-."

"She's not your girl?" Rachel hissed. "Don't play with me. Here's how it'll go… you'll go in there and tell her you want nothing to do with her… Because you're not fucking allowed to do anything like that with anyone else.

"You're **mine**, Fabray," Rachel hissed.

"She's my…" Quinn gasped, "she's my roommate!"

Rachel paused. "…Your roommate?"

"Yes," Quinn panted, before pushing Rachel away slightly. "My roommate… my very _straight_ roommate."

Rachel's eyes widened. She stumbled away from Quinn, hands over her mouth. "Oh… oh God, I'm so so-."

"Don't be," Quinn broke in as she straightened her blazer, shoulders still heaving. "Please don't be… I've wanted that… forever."

Rachel's brows rose. "Forever?"

Quinn laughed. "Yes, forever."

Rachel's cheeks grew rosy as she set them behind her back, staring up at Quinn through her lashes. "So-."

"So how about I go in there," Quinn's fingers played through long, brown hair, "and tell her I need to see to you, and we can go get dinner… Is Thai okay?"

Rachel smiled. "Yeah… that's great."


	7. I Hate Saw

**Prompt: **Rachel and Quinn are watching a horror movie and Rach gets too scared. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Saw, or any of their characters.

* * *

**I Hate Saw**

_TheSilentPen_

* * *

"Ohmigod," Rachel breathed, grabbing the fabric of her girlfriend's dress between her fingers. "Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod!"

She whimpered and buried her face into Quinn's shoulder as the man (the doctor? she thinks) reaches for the hacksaw and begins to scream as he decapitates his leg.

"Baby, do you want me to turn it off?" Quinn whispers softly, reaching a pale hand up and burying it into Rachel's hair, rubbing softly.

"No, no, I'll be fine," Rachel squeaked, before shaking her head and starting to look up. She gave another semi-scream before burying her face right back into her girlfriend's shoulder. "Ohmigod! Why'd he have to do that?"

"If he doesn't do it, he won't be able to get away," Quinn said softly. Her brow furrowed, concerned. "Baby, are you _sure_ you'll be alright? You don't have to feel bad. We can just watch something else."

"No, no," Rachel shook her head. "I always make you watch musicals. It's Halloween night and it's your choice. If this is what you want to watch, then we're going to watch it."

Quinn's eyes softened. "Rach, we don't have to. It's so adorable that you want to do this for me, but we really don't have to."

"I'll be fine," Rachel said determinedly, pulling away, breathing in deeply. "Just…"

"What do you need, honey?" Quinn said softly, linking fingers with Rachel.

"Hold me?" Rachel asked, eyes vulnerable.

Quinn smiled. "You don't even need to ask me to do that, Rachel." She wrapped her arms about Rachel's waist, placing a gentle kiss to her lips, before settling Rachel's slight frame against her. "You know why?"

"Why?"

"…Because I'm always going to."

* * *

**A/N:** Sooo... Review?


	8. You Didn't Forget, Did you?

Prompt: Quinn pretends to forget about their first year's anniversary because of college to earn a reaction from Rachel - thank you :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of its characters

* * *

**You Didn't Forget Did You?**

_TheSilentPen_

* * *

"Quinn!"

Quinn Fabray opened her arms, dropping her bag from her shoulder to wrap her arms around the slight, petite frame of her girlfriend. She buried her face in brown hair, inhaling deeply, smelling sunshine, crushed cinnamon, and vanilla.

"Hey, superstar," Quinn chuckled, rocking back on her heels to place a firm, loving kiss against smiling lips tasting of coffee and mint. She sighed as fell back into the embrace. "I missed you this week. When'd you get here?"

Rachel giggled, light and musical against her ear. "A few minutes ago. I wanted to be here when you got home." She placed a gentle kiss against Quinn's cheek.

"It's a very special day today, Quinn," Rachel whispered with a smile.

"Mmm, any day you're here is special," Quinn said, leaning in for a kiss.

"It's not a typical day," Rachel laughed, moving back. "It's a _very_special day."

Quinn's brow furrowed. "…Special? In what way, baby?"

Rachel laughed slightly. "You're joking, right, Quinn?"

Quinn frowned. "…No… No I'm not. What's today, Rachel?"

Rachel froze, her shoulders freezing. "…Quinn… you didn't…" She drew quickly away, shaking her head, eyes tearful. "You have to be joking! You-you…"

Her shoulders quaked with sobs. "Quinn… you didn't-."

A soft kiss was placed softly against Rachel's lips, placating. "Shhh… no, baby, I didn't forget."

Rachel gasped, pushing a chuckling Quinn away, smacking her. "Quinn Fabray! You little minx!"

"Ow, girlfriend abuse!" Quinn whimpered.

"You deserve it!" Rachel spat, crossing her arms and turning away. "You shouldn'tve pretended! Today's an important day, Quinn!"

"I know," Quinn said warmly, starting forward. "A year ago today, you started making every single day of my life the most amazing day of my life. And you've only made it better every single day."

Arms slid around Rachel's belly before a pale hand held up a small, velvet box. "And you know… I'd like to make a promise that someday I'll make your everyday as special as you've made mine."

Rachel's eyes watered as she opened the box, a gleaming, silver band sitting in it, with a small diamond inlaid into the metal. "Oh Quinn…"

"It's not a wedding ring yet," Quinn whispered. "But I hope someday it will be… But for now, it'll be a promise… A promise to always love you. Is that alright, Rachel?"

Rachel nodded, wiping her tears away, laughing slightly. "That's exactly what I want."

Quinn kissed her cheek softly as she took the ring from the box and slid it onto Rachel's finger. "Happy anniversary, baby."

Rachel smiled. "Happy anniversary, Quinn."


	9. Jigsaw Puzzle

Prompt: Rachel has a thing for hand holding, and one day without noticing it her fingers en-lance with Quinn's, so when she tries to let go Quinn's hand follows Rachel's. Can you work with that?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of its characters

* * *

**Jigsaw** **Puzzle**

_TheSilentPen_

* * *

Rachel's right hand slid across soft fabric. Her other hand, wrapped around a mug of coffee, rested against the arm of the green velvet couch sitting in the middle of Quinn's modest apartment.

It slid across the smooth, tea and coffee stained surface, before coming to rest tentatively beside delicate, slim, alabaster fingers.

Tan digits slowly entwined with pale ones, making Quinn jump, tearing her gaze away from the chick flick on screen to look soundlessly at Rachel.

Rachel quickly looked down at the digits, stark against the dark fabric of the couch, a pretty, dark red blush staining her cheeks as she looked quickly away.

Sun kissed fingers slowly pulled away from the jigsaw of perfectly matched digits, trembling slightly against their companion's.

With the final brush of fingertip against fingertip, Quinn's chased Rachel's across the crushed velvet before locking them together once more and squeezing slightly.

Dark brown eyes flickered to soft emerald.

The smallest, yet most gorgeous smile worked its way across Quinn's lips as she squeezed Rachel's hand once more, before turning her attention back to the movie.

Hands stayed locked long past the film finished and closed the distance at night, beneath warm, technicolor blankets.


	10. Catch Me When I Fall

**Prompt: **ice-skating!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or any of its characters

* * *

**Catch Me When I Fall**

_TheSilentPen_

* * *

"Uhmm…" Rachel swallowed. "_Why _are we doing this again, Quinn?"

Quinn laughed as she pulled Rachel forward, cheeks rosy with cold. "Because when you're in New York, you'll want to experience everything, right?"

"Yes…" Rachel trailed off, clasping Quinn's hands nearly falling forward as they started onto the ice.

"Part of a New York experience…" Quinn brought them further, onto the very heart of the ice. "Is skating! Going to the rink, drinking hot chocolate…"

"Maybe I can just sit," Rachel paled, legs shaking, "and watch while you skate."

"Is Rachel, triple threat Berry really turning down a challenge?" Quinn grinned.

Rachel scoffed. "No, I'm just… concerned. I wouldn't want to crack my head against the ice and die-."

"Do you really think I'd let that happen to you?" Quinn asked, eyes softening. She drew the brunette closer, trapping her in her arms.

"No, of course not," Rachel sighed. "It's just… I've tried this before, and it didn't exactly work out."

Quinn smiled. "Did you have **me** there to help you?"

"No, but-."

"Then you'll be fine," Quinn said gently, before skating a bit further apart. "Because I'm never going to let you fall. You can hold onto me until you feel comfortable enough to try on your own."

"And if I fall then?" Rachel questioned softly.

Quinn brushed back Rachel's bangs with a gloved hand, kissing her forehead, cheeks, nose, then mouth chastely.

"Baby, I'll still catch you."


	11. Tits And Ass Staring Idiots Not Allowed

Prompt: Can you do Quinn visits Rachel at NYADA and gets jealous when she Brody flirting with an oblivious Rachel. Please

**Disclaimer:** Don't own glee or any of its characters :P

**A/N:** Yes, I went there with the title lol

* * *

**Tits and Ass Staring Idiots Not Allowed**

****_TheSilentPen_

* * *

****"Who the hell was _he_?" Quinn hissed as she and Rachel strode Rachel and Kurt's spacious, yet bedraggled loft.

"His name is Brody, Quinn," Rachel sighed, dropping her keys into the bowl on the counter before taking a seat on a bar stool. She reached down and removed her faux leather, high-heeled boots from her feet, sighing in relief as they fell to the ground. "He's an upperclassman at NYADA who occasionally tutors me in dance.

"What else does that prick tutor you in? Fucking?" Quinn hissed as Rachel let out an appalled gasp._ "_He was all over you… flirting with you!"

"He's just a friend!" Rachel protested.

"Yeah, a really _friendly_ friend that checks out your ass!" Quinn sniped. "He wasn't even all that discreet about that! And that smarmy smile on his lips… ugh!"

"You didn't hear me saying anything when you showed up with that shmuck of a professor boyfriend of yours," Rachel scowled. "I smiled and nodded while he palmed your ass in front of me, no matter HOW awkward THAT was."

"That was different!" Quinn said, scowling. "He was my boyfriend! Brody is _not_your boyfriend. God, Rach, I thought you learned your lesson with Finn!"

"We're not getting into that," Rachel said, tightening her jaw. "And don't you _dare_ bring Finn into this conversation. You and I both know that Brody is _nothing_ like Finn."

"Sure checks out your tits and ass just as much," Quinn scowled.

"Really, Quinn?" Rachel laughed, throwing her hands up in frustration. "That's the way this is going to go? We're going to be juvenile about this? Fine, okay I'll bite. So what if Brody checks me out? It makes me feel sexy… and it's not like anyone else would want me-."

"There are so many people who'd want you, Rachel!" Quinn grabbed Rachel's shoulders, shaking her slightly. "You are _so_ good."

"Yeah? Name one."

"Me!"

The room fell silent as Rachel's eyes widened and Quinn quickly let go of her friend's shoulders.

"…You?"

"Yeah."

"…Since…?"

"Sophomore year."

"…Oh."

"Yeah. Oh."

Silence.

"…Quinn?" Rachel cleared her throat.

"Rachel, I just want to-."

Rachel lifted a hand, silencing her friend before smiling slightly. "God, don't pull a High School Rachel Berry rant…"

Quinn huffed. "_Well_ then…"

"Do you want to go out for dinner?"

Quinn blinked. "_What?"_

Rachel smirked. "_Doooo. Youuu. Wanntttt. Tooo. Goooo. Ouuut. Foooor. Diiiiinnerr?_"

Quinn blushed. "I heard you, it's just that…" She looked down at the ground. "…Would it be like a date?"

Rachel smiled. "Exactly like a date."

"…Why?" Quinn asked softly.

Rachel breathed in softly before starting. "Because I can't say that I don't like you too. I mean… there's something there. I just don't know what it is yet, so I'd like to give it a go."

"_SO!_" Rachel cleared her throat. "Quinn Fabray, will you do the honor of having dinner with me tonight?"

Quinn lifted an eyebrow. "Will that tit-staring yahoo be there?"

"No, Quinn," Rachel huffed, exasperated. "Part of a date is going ALONE."

"Then alright," Quinn smiled softly. "I'd love to go on a date with you, Rachel."

—


	12. Come Back To Bed

Sleepy!Quinn just wants to cuddle with Rachel who needs to study for a test.

Anonymous

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of its characters

A/N: Last prompt from yesterday! Here you go anon!

* * *

**Come Back to Bed**

****_TheSilentPen_

* * *

Quinn squinted as the slightest ray of light greeted her eyes.

The sheets around her crumpled as she stretched, waking her muscles. Pale hands lifted to sleepy hazel orbs as she groaned.

"You're awake," a soft, melodic crawl of a voice sent a cool, welcome shiver down the column of Quinn's spine. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?"

Quinn groggily tilted her neck back, a sleepy smile taking up residence on her lips.

Rachel Berry, her girlfriend of two years, peered down concernedly at her, tilting her head down the slightest bit to look at her over the rims of thick, rectangular glasses perched on the bridge of her nose.

The singer leaned her back against the wooden headboard of their shared bed, sheets pooled at her waist, a Macbook Pro balanced on her crossed legs. Strong, toned arms lay bare, flexing with the move of Rachel's fingers across the keyboard. A tight, white sleeping tank hugged the girl's lean frame.

Messy, wavy brown hair lay tied back against the base of Rachel's neck. Features decidedly younger without the heavy influence of makeup against them.

God, Quinn loved her like this.

"Mmmm, no…" Quinn said, sitting up slightly to lean against Rachel's arm. "What are you doing up right now, Rach? It's late…"

"I have a music theory test tomorrow," Rachel replied, turning her attention back toward the screen to stare at the complex bars slashed across the page. "I want to make sure I've got everything down. And I didn't really have a chance to study today since _someone_ was distracting me…"

"It was a good distraction though, wasn't it?" Quinn smirked as she ran her hand down that deliciously muscled arm, watching goosebumps rise in the wake of her touch.

"Yes," Rachel conceded, shivering. "But now I need to get back to studying."

"But I can't sleep if I don't have you there," Quinn pouted, pressing kisses against the crook of Rachel's arm.

"Quinn," Rachel sighed, exasperated. "I _really_ need to-."

"You've done music theory since you could read music, Rachel," Quinn said smoothly, sitting up to place another kiss at the girl's throat. "I'm sure you'll be fine tomorrow… but _I'm_ not going to be here for another few weeks… so _please_come back to bed…?"

Rachel hesitated, shoulders hunched with conflicted as her eyes darted between her girlfriend and her work. Finally, she shut the lid of the laptop, sighing as Quinn captured her lips, sly hands slowly rising to the computer and working it onto the nightstand.

"You're such a bad influence," Rachel murmured against Quinn's lips, slipping a hand under her chin and caressing her cheek slowly.

"Mmm, if I weren't here, you'd never rest, superstar," she slowly pulled Rachel's glasses from her face, putting them to rest on top of the laptop's lid. She raked her fingers through Rachel's hair slowly working on the loose hair tie. "Now come back to bed."

Rachel smiled. "You win." She reached over and turned off the lamp, plunging the room into darkness. She slowly settled herself down into bed, chuckling as she felt Quinn settle her head on her shoulder and strong arms wrapping around her waist.

"Who knew Quinn Fabray was such a cuddler?"

"Just with you," Quinn whispered. "Only with you."

Rachel placed a kiss on the crown of her head, smiling as she closed her eyes. "I love you, Quinn."

"Love you too, Rachel… Goodnight."


	13. Sick Day

Prompt: Quinn gets sick and Rach takes care of her. Please? :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own glee or any of its characters

* * *

**Sick Day**

_TheSilentPen_

* * *

"I told you you shouldn'tve gone out without a jacket," Rachel chided as she wrung out another warm washcloth and dipped in back into the basin of freezing ice water.

"Shut ub," Quinn sniffled, glaring at her girlfriend with red-rimmed, tired eyes. Her eyes fluttered gratefully beneath their lashes as the coolness of the cloth neutralized the slightest heat from her fever.

"Can't you just admit I'm right for once, baby?" Rachel smirked as Quinn huffed, crossing her arms over her chest like a petulant child.

"Nob," Quinn stiffly proclaimed, shaking her head. "Neber… Not going do do id."

Rachel chuckled. "Alright, baby. We'll leave the argument for later… right now, why don't you get some sleep. I'll wake you up when it's time for dinner. Just rest right now."

Rachel stood up, lugging the small bowl of water with her to head toward the kitchen.

"Wait."

Rachel paused, turning to look at Quinn, staring timidly after her, small in her extra-large 'Yale' sweatshirt, cheeks adorably flushed, and hair mussed.

God, her girlfriend was all sorts of adorable.

"Do you need something, Quinn?" Rachel questioned softly.

"Ummm, can you…" Quinn cleared her throat, then reached over and blew her nose swiftly before continuing. "…Can you stay here and sleep with me…?"

Rachel's eyes softened. "Quinn-."

"I-I know it's a risk, and I really don't want you to get sick," Quinn said quickly, looking away. "But… I really don't want to be alone right now."

Rachel smiled. "I'd _love_ to take a nap with you. Just let me put the water down."

Quinn closed her eyes, listening to the rhythmic shuffling of Rachel's step across the floor, drifting off to the familiarity of the sound. She stirred slightly as the warm cloth against her forehead was moved and replaced by the gentle caress of lips against forehead.

The bed dipped beside her and warm arms wrapped around her shoulders. She felt herself pulled against a strong chest, the comforting 'thump' of Rachel's heart beneath her ear.

"I lob you, Rach."

"…I love you too, Quinn."

—


	14. You Remind Me Of

**Prompt: **Lion! Quinn please? trip to the zoo or something :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or any of its characters.

* * *

**You Remind Me Of…**

_TheSilentPen_

* * *

"You know, you really remind me of a lion."

Quinn looked to her girlfriend, lounging against the couch in a NYADA hoody and sweats, with amused crook to a golden eyebrow.

The two of them sat together on the plushy, green velvet couch in Rachel and Kurt's 'gently-used' (as Rachel characterized the battered, weatherbeaten space) loft in New York, watching _The Lion King_.

"Oh really?" Quinn said, fingers halting in their rubbing motion against Rachel's dance-battered feet. "And how is _that_?"

"You're loyal to your friends," Rachel smirked, "or should I say, 'pride members,' in lion context. You hunt down interlopers… and you're steadfastly loyal to your mate."

"Oh, I have a mate?" Quinn said in mock surprise. "And who would that be? This is new information that I didn't foresee."

"Well, she's a very _talented_ sort of cat," Rachel smiled. "She's smart, strong, and, as I said, talented-."

"-A bit of a drama queen," Quinn interjected, "a conceited, self-absorbed, brash, stubborn-."

"_Quinn_."

"-But she's also got the biggest heart around," Quinn's smirk softened around the edges as she slowly placed Rachel's legs to the side. "She cares about everyone and anyone… she'd give the shirt—…_pelt _off her back to help someone…"

She slowly crawled over Rachel, before leaning over her with a loving smile and soft, emerald eyes. "And she loves the best out of anyone in this entire world."

Soft lips met for a chaste, loving kiss.

"Good save," Rachel whispered against Quinn's smiling lips.

"Mmm, just some of that smooth, Fabray charm for you," Quinn said, placing gentle kisses against Rachel's collarbone.

"You are like a lion," Rachel giggled, ruffling Quinn's shaggy, short gold hair.

"If I'm the lion, then everything the light touches is mine," Quinn smirked, leaning over and turning on the nearby lamp. She smirked as the warm, artificial rays fell upon Rachel's sun-kissed cheeks. "Guess that means _you're_mine, Berry."

"You'll hear no objections here," Rachel returned, wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist.

"I think I like being a lion…"

—


	15. Freeze Frame

Prompt: Rachel's at the park, sitting quietly in the grass trying to memorize a song for a class. Quinn see's a beautiful brunette and decides to take as many pictures, without being creepy. Rachel notices but doesn't say anything, they don't talk, they just wave at each other as strangers.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or any of its characters

* * *

**Freeze Frame**

_TheSilentPen_

* * *

Rachel stared down at the sheet music in her hand, jaw working soundlessly as she whispered the words beneath her breath, struggling to remember.

The piece of paper was worried about the edges, crinkled, and yellowed, with highlighting and frantic scribbling all about the score. The blackness of the notes against the page had begun to fade away, lost by the nervous folding and unfolding of its content.

She dug her fingers into the grass, laying back to stare at the sky, a soft breeze disturbing wavy brown locks of carefully styled hair. The steady yammer of children and the patter of shoes against stone echoed in Rachel's ears, rather than the music she was apparently 'studying.'

The whirring click of a camera caught Rachel's ear, drawing her attention from the music for a fraction of a second.

She ignored it, thinking it some stereotypical photographer shooting pictures of the ducks, and continued forward with her study of the music.

Another 'click' fell against her ear, in quick succession with several more.

Rachel sat up, dropping the sheet music into her lap and peering about area curiously.

From across the way, seated on a mahogany bench, a young woman (she had to be no older than her, Rachel guessed), held a rather large camera to her face, fingers poised for a shot.

A slender, athletic torso was clothed in a light blue button down shirt, paired over with a light gray vest and a silky gray tie. The first few buttons lay undone, exposing the slightest expanse of a pale chest. Long, slender legs were hugged tight by dark-washed skinny jeans paired with black converse.

As slender hands lowered, Rachel's breath caught as brown eyes connected with beautiful hazel, speckled with emerald starbursts that twinkled in the afternoon sun.

A slight smile came to rosy, red lips and rose to those hazel eyes, overtaking the photographer's regal features.

A pale hand rose and waved in greeting as red lips parted to reveal pearly white, perfectly straight teeth in a dazzling smile.

Rachel felt herself lift her own arm and wave back in greeting, eyes still burning into the stranger's.

When Rachel turned back to her music several minutes later, she again heard the steady 'snap' of the camera in the beautiful stranger's hand, the lens still poised on her.

This time, Rachel smiled and ignored it, content.

The music flowed through the air, into her heart, and the words fell ready across her tongue.

—


	16. Georgia On My Mind

Prompt: quinn and rachel's first unexpected kiss (initiated by quinn) in the auditorium and sparks fly :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or any of its characters.

**A/N:** I hope you don't mind, Anon, but I'm going band geek!Rachel style on this ;) **This is AU**.

* * *

**Georgia On My Mind**

_TheSilentPen_

* * *

The slam of the door followed Rachel's quick entrance into auditorium as she strode up the red-carpeted aisles, striding up the stairs to the stage, reaching into the buttery soft leather of her bag to pull out her sheet music binder.

She sauntered over to the loan, banged up piano sitting in the center of the stage, dropping her bag by the leg of the bench as she rolled up the sleeves of her pressed, button down white shirt.

She threw her gray fedora to the ground, undid the first few buttons of her shirt, loosened her tie, and steadily plucked at the buttons of her smooth gray, pinstripe vest.

She took a seat at the bench, opening the lid over the keys, staring down at the black and white patterning, taking a deep breath, before lifting her hands.

Rachel's fingers ran gently across the keys, feeling the cool ivory of them, a sort of comfort settling in her heart.

This… this was perfection.

She settled her fingers against the keys before gently pushing, caressing the smooth surface.

Music bubbled softly forth from the piano, leg rocking against the pedals, eyes closing as it crescendoed.

Lips parted as Rachel gently began to sing, voice rising like a fragile tide against the swelling wave of music.

"_Georgia… oh Georgia,"_ she breathed, "_and the whole day through. Yes, it's just an old sweet song… keeps Georgia on my mind._

_"I said a Georgia, Georgia…"_ her voice lowered, "_and the song… the song of you, comes as sweet and clear as moonlight through the pines…_"

The steady 'click' of the door against its hinge sounded through the auditorium briefly, making Rachel's eyes snap open and turn to the door, though her fingers remained steady in the chords.

Quinn Fabray tentatively forward into the light emitting from the stage, hazel eyes meeting unwavering brown as she continued toward the pianist.

"_Other arms reach out to me… other eyes smile tenderly,"_ Rachel continued, turning back to the keys, "_Still in peaceful dreams, I see… Whoaaaa, another road… the road leads back to you!"_

"_Whoa, Georgia now, I'm callin' my Georgia… noo, no peace, no peace I find…"_The gentle creak of Quinn sitting next to her on the bench.

"_Just an old sweet song that keeps Georgia on my mind…"_ Rachel's voice swelled. "_Whoaaaa, just an… an old sweet song! Keeps ah… Keeps a Georgia…"_

A final bang of keys. "_Just keeps Georgia on my mind!"_

As the final notes echoed through the auditorium, Rachel felt a tentative tug on her arm, pulling her to face Quinn.

Soft lips captured Rachel's, working warmly. A pale hand found its way into brown locks, the other wrapping around the pianist's neck.

Rachel groaned softly, placing a hand softly against Quinn's stomach as they kissed for several moments longer before parting, panting into each other's mouths.

"Wh-what-," Rachel began, eyes glazed and confused.

"I really like you," Quinn said in a hushed whisper.

Rachel's brow furrowed. "I-…What?"

"I really like you, Rachel," she repeated in that same, soft way. "And… I know you and Finn just broke up but-."

"But?" the pianist asked breathlessly.

"…I'd really like to go out with you," Quinn finished slowly and confidently, squaring her shoulders.

A soft smile made its way to Rachel's lips.

"…Alright."


	17. Hello, Love

quinn and rachel first time meeting each other

Asked by Anonymous

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or any of its characters.

**A/N:** This is AU.

* * *

**Hello, Love**

TheSilentPen

* * *

Rachel Berry closed her locker slowly, hefting her books into her arms as she turned to go to class.

Her first day in a new school in a new state. New York was not drab little Lima, Ohio… but maybe she'd fit in a little better here.

The people here, after all, could not be as glamorous as the people in New York. As cruel or as biting.

Maybe this change would be for the best. Four years and she could go back and prove all her schoolmates from New York wrong. Until then, maybe she could build herself up here…

Actually have friends.

There was a loud clamor and frenzy amongst the students. They pressed against the lockers and parted, taking Rachel with them as they went, forming a sort of human shield about her.

Rachel, flustered, looked up, fighting against the broad-shouldered boy pressed awkwardly against her to see what the commotion was about.

A group of cheerleaders, swathed in red fabric, advanced down the hall, swinging their hips saucily, pleats following the movement and revealing tantalizing slices of leg.

At the very heart of the group walked the captain, hands on her hips, hazel eyes swiveling about the hallway, casting a sneering smile at everyone in the way.

A high, severe ponytail pulled blonde hair away from pale, regal features. The slightest touch of red lipstick against pouting, full lips accentuated the fairness of its wearer.

Hazel eyes, a mix of amber and emerald shards, snapped to chocolate brown.

There was a slight fumble in the head Cheerleader's smooth stride, a flash of softness, and the tantalizing pass of a tongue over a full, teasing red lip.

An instant of weakness. Of connection that sent heat boiling through Rachel's brain and made her feel utterly light headed.

But as soon as the connection seared between them, it dissipated as the girl snarled at her, parting ruby red lips.

"Stop staring, Tranny."

The words were spoken in a husky, rough alto that stung and bit with venom.

Rachel's gaze snapped to the ground until the retinue of cheerleaders had gone. She gathered her books from the ground, cast her eyes to the ground, and continued on her way to class.

A week later she learned the cheerleader's name was Quinn Fabray, the very first sophomore captain ever in WMHS history. The smartest, prettiest girl in school.

…A week later, Quinn still stared at Rachel…

Three years later, she still would.


	18. What's In A Name?

Prompt: Rachel and Quinn going through a list of names for their future children. even though they are not expecting yet, because Rachel needs to have everything planned with enough anticipation.

Asked by Anonymous

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters

* * *

**What's In A Name?**

TheSilentPen

* * *

"How about Benvolio?"

"**No**!"

Quinn groaned, slamming her head against her desk, her glasses' rectangular rims skewing slightly at the impact.

God her head hurt… It felt like it was fucking splitting in two.

She'd been sitting here for the last four hours trying to go over a manuscript for a promising new author recently signed to the company. She was supposed to be at least a quarter of the way done by now, so then she could spend the rest of her weekend curled up next to her wife in bed.

But it was hard to get anything done… especially when **darling wife** was part of said problem.

"Careful, baby, don't hurt your head!" Rachel scolded softly as she turned the page in the baby names book, running her finger down the left most column of names.

God, Quinn loved her wife, she really did.

She loved every single thing about her. Right from her anal attentive need to organize everything to her brash sense of humor. She loved her and she'd worked for six years to have her to herself.

Quinn waited through four years of assorted boys in high school and two years through college after Brody Whoreton came into Rachel's life with that greasy smile of this.

She'd waited forever to be able to hold, kiss, and love Rachel. And she LOVED it, she really did…

Except right now.

Her darling wife had seen fit to sit behind her on the bed with a silly book of baby names that Kurt had given her mere weeks before as a hand-me-down from their son, Trevor's, recent birth.

Rachel had been obsessed with the book. She and Quinn exchanged thoughts about names through the car ride home and the first three days. It'd all been in good fun and Quinn enjoyed it.

But not right now. God, not when she had a nine hundred page manuscript to read and edit.

"You don't like Benvolio?" Rachel asked, furrowing her brow. "But it's so… literary and dramatic. Perfect for us."

"The kid would be teased to death," Quinn said, turning in her chair. "Polio Benvolio. He'd be called a disease."

"…How about Zachariah?"

"You want the kid to be a walking bible?"

"It's Jewish and biblical. A perfect mixture of both faiths," Rachel turned the page. "How about if we had a girl? …Jennifer?"

"It sounds like a snobby white rich girl."

"Says the WASP."

"Shut up, Rachel."

"Pomelo."

"We're not pulling a Gwenyth Paltrow."

"How about-."

"Baby, can we please not talk about this anymore?" Quinn snapped suddenly. "There's no point."

Rachel's eyes flickered down to the book, hurt, before she closed it. "…Alright. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you. She began to trudge from the room.

Oh shit, she'd made her cry. "Rach, Rach baby, wait…"

She reached out and grabbed her wife's wrist, pulling her into her arms. "I'm sorry… it's just… work's been hell lately. There's not enough writing going on and the writing we do have is crap…"

"I understand," Rachel said softly, looking away. "It's alright, Qui-."

"No, it's not alright," Quinn whispered. "…That was… I became my father. That wasn't alright. I'm sorry, Rachel. I really am…" She pressed a soft kiss against the singer's lips.

"Why are we talking about names, hmm?" Quinn mused softly.

"I…I'd like to have kids with you someday," Rachel's eyes fell to the ground. "And… When the time comes, we need to be prepared, right? They deserve good names… names that we thought long and hard on."

"You want to have kids with me?" Quinn asked softly.

Rachel nodded. "Of course I do… Do you want them?"

"Yes," Quinn whispered. "…Yes I do."

They stood there, silent in each other's arms before a slight smile broke across Quinn's face.

"How about I read a little bit more, then we can go get some coffee and talk about names, huh?"

Rachel's eyes widened. "Q-Quinn… I…" She nodded. "That'd… I'd like that."

"Good," Quinn said, pressing a kiss to Rachel's forehead. "I'd really like that too.


	19. Tune Up

Quinn asks Rachel to teach her how to play guitar (in order to spend more time with her)

Asked by Anonymous

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

A/N: I couldn't resist, I went band geek!Rachel again.

* * *

**Tune Up**

TheSilentPen

* * *

Judy Fabray had been surprised when her daughter asked for a guitar for her birthday.

Quinn had never shown any interest in the less physical arts. Her daughter was a proud member of the Cheerios squad at WMHS. Judy never expected Quinn to show any sort of interest in _music_ of all things.

Especially given the way Quinn harped on endlessly about how much the 'band geeks' on campus bothered her.

'_They're so juvenile!'_ her petulant daughter would cross her arms, hunching into the couch, brow furrowed. '_Always playing jokes! Never serious! What are they going to do with their music once they reach college?!'_

There were days when Quinnie would come home foaming at the mouth, visibly upset by the band geeks who played practical jokes upon the Cheerleaders.

The _worst_, especially, seemed to be their so-called leader, Rachel Berry.

Because Rachel would, according to Quinn, try to make amends for their behavior. She'd offer a hand to Quinn to pull her up off the ground after a band member downed the pyramid. She apologized, she smiled at Quinn with kind eyes.

Things that Judy might've considered sweet, Quinn considered poisonous.

But there had been some sort of… turning point.

Gradually, complaints about Rachel Berry faded into grudging compliments, then into hesitant admiration, before morphing into some sort of nameless adoration.

Judy wasn't quite sure what lead to the sudden interest in Rachel, but suddenly Quinn couldn't stop **talking** about how sweet Rachel was, how Rachel was so smart, how good at guitar Rachel was.

Judy hesitantly purchased the guitar, an old acoustic from the local pawn shop, and placed it into her eager sixteen year old's hands, thinking this sudden interest in music was a 'phase.'

But when one month of aimless, horribly out-of-tune string plucking turned into two months of slowly practiced, tuned scales, Judy found herself bewildered.

Till one day, coming home from church, she opened to door, looked into the cracked gap of the door, and saw _Rachel Berry_ sitting on her couch, slowly humming and picking out a waterfall of notes.

Rachel Berry hadn't been quite what Judy expected. Judy was quite sure Rachel was some sort of ugly, inconsiderate monster, from the way Quinn had painted her so many months ago.

But Rachel Berry waspretty.

She was a small thing, about a head shorter than Quinn, with sun kissed skin, and jaggedly cut, shoulder length brown hair and warm, reddish brown eyes.

Rachel wore a starch white oxford with its sleeves rolled to the elbow, topped off with a black vest, a skinny tie loosely draped about the collar of her shirt. Dark washed jeans encased athletic legs (Quinnie _had_ mentioned Rachel was on the swim team) topped off with black converse.

Across from Rachel, Quinn sat, hazel eyes shining a brilliant green, watching the way Rachel's hands moved slowly across the strings, smiling softly.

Judy had seen that look in her daughter's eyes before.

It'd been in her eyes once. Love.

She smiled. Well… Now she knew why Quinn suddenly wanted guitar lessons.

She chuckled, before shaking her head and turning to walk through the foyer, leaving the two teenagers alone.


	20. At The Top

This is what i get for not being on my main! Rachel realizes, after watching Quinn at the top of the Pyramid, that there might just be something else she feels, other than admiration and hatred, for Quinn.

Asked by link-zelda

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters.

* * *

**At The Top**

TheSilentPen

* * *

Gold.

Her hair shone like spun gold thread in the bright, midday sun.

How sad that something so beautiful should be wasted on someone so _rotten_, Rachel thought to herself as she sat in the bleachers, staring down upon the Cheerios, hard at practice.

Quinn Fabray had been the bane of her existence of so long. The reason the slushies soaked her clothing, the reason she'd been branded a social pariah.

Rachel hadn't always been a loser. The first day she walked into McKinley she hadn't been a loser.

But then Quinn Fabray, beautiful, frustrating, manipulative Quinn Fabray batted her pretty lashes and knocked Rachel down to the bottom of the social pyramid.

The two of them battled endlessly, clawing at each other to get to the top. They rarely saw eye to eye. They tried to outdo each other.

But then there were moments…

Tiny, small… almost imperceptible moments where they were something different.

And those moments were at their strongest when Quinn Fabray was at the top of her pyramid, the sun making her hair shine like a halo.

There became something angelic about her. Her features became lighter. Almost as though when she was propelled above it all, Quinn could escape the pressure heaped upon her shoulders by the school's multitude.

Her features became joyful… less conflicted.

Kind.

And in those moments, Rachel didn't admire or hate Quinn. Nothing venomous burned through her veins.

Rather, there was a warmth… a nameless sort of warm, melancholy that started in her stomach, spread to her fingertips, and ended in her lightened eyes.

What it was, Rachel couldn't say.

No matter how much she watched, she couldn't tell what this feeling was.

The only thing she could do was watch Quinn Fabray from that spot in the bleachers each day.

Watch Quinn Fabray leave herself and become someone else.

…Rachel wished she could meet her.


End file.
